


2F

by cero_ate



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate takes care of Clint</p>
            </blockquote>





	2F

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdamantSteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/gifts).



Kate stroked Clint's hair back, looking into his eyes. “Good?” It hadn't come up on accident for once for him. He usually tried to track days but he somehow always had lost them in between heroing, and getting captured. That had been how they'd first started, captured and him going down into heat just as she'd rescued him. There hadn't been any other choices. Natasha was off doing God knows what God knows where. Bobbi and him were only starting to fix their relationship on a friendship grounds. A fight for dominance was not what those two needed to get back to simply enjoying each others company. That left her, left her to step in and be the person who would be the one who could handle his arrogant purple loving, bad taste, hawk-ass. And she stepped up, just like she always did, to help him and keep him from hurting himself from need. He did that too, Bobbi had told her some horror stories after she'd won his rights. 

“Yeah,” Clint said breathlessly. He looked perfect. Down on his knees wet as fuck between his legs. Perfect. She could smell it coming off him just waves of perfection and musk and need. All that need and he let her take care of it. And he was hers. Why the fuck she had been settling for small time, all the time she could have this. This was magnificent. She loved the way his muscles rippled whenever he moved. She might even love him, but she shoved that away for now. She'd promised him they wouldn't fall in love. They'd continue to be buddies and that's what she would be for him. She knew that his lovers kept busting his heart to pieces since he loved os hard and so fully. She knew he worried about her and worried about staying friends no matter what. She just had t

Normally she preferred him meeting her as an equal. He was one of the few men she knew who could keep up with her. Keep up with everything and not have to rely on powers to do it. They only indulged when he was in heat and not really under control anyway. “No. I need...” He bit his lip, swollen with the long kissing that Kate had indulged in with him. They started slow, kissing for what felt like hours. She let her callused fingers tease between his legs, prodding at his wetness. Pressing into it, testing how much he needed her. He needed her a lot by now. She loved the chemistry that overcame his usual hold on himself, his usual ability to control most situations. When he came undone like this he was fucking hot.

She knelt before him. “Sure this is what you want Hawkeye?” She loved teasing Clint, he looked gorgeous when he was coming part. Whether that meant with need for sex or need for beating the crap out of a bad guy she'd bet her best purple coat he would never look hotter. Except maybe when he was after the need. Laid out and fucked stupid. Somehow it always wound down to him being fucked stupid at the end. Fight or heat, it was all good. Of course she got fucked stupid in the process too. It was a win win situation. She kissed him again, watching his eyes go dark in hunger. She felt herself responding, all hormones and need. But she'd remain the one in control as his biology took him more and more into need. He’d accepted her already, last time, when it had been an accident instead of planned. There probably wouldn't be a fight. Though if there was, that would be fun as fuck. Kate had come out of it needing nearly needing stitches and he had lavished her with massages for sore muscles. Not that she hadn't done the same for him, but it was nice that they didn't have to do it this time., Nothing was easy about Clint and it hadn't been easy to prove herself. She saw why he had so few permanent mates. Not many could meet him. Could meet him and make him let them take him all the way he needed to go. Fewer still he could trust to do it safely. Others would try to cage him and put him away. Hawks never did well when they were caged. 

But flying free, they were magnificent. “Yeah boss-lady. Get to it.” He reached for her. Last time he'd been too overwhelmed by hormones, by need to do anything but fight her for it. This time he was moving with her, dancing with her, letting her take the lead, not taking what he needed but offering his need to her. Letting her in the way he'd let her into his life in all other ways. He'd given her the key to his apartment after she kept dropping by, eating his food and drinking his coffee. Worst of all, she made friends with his dog. He'd gotten especially grumpy about that. But she liked Lucky. Some days that weren't today he liked Lucky better than his owner. Mostly when Clint was being a runaway boy.

She reached back for him, feeling her own need stirring. She kissed him again, this time forcefully as she pushed him back on the bed, straddling him. “Better not be lying.” She entered him, fucking into him slowly, not knotting yet but just giving him time to adjust. The main event would come soon enough. He moaned wantonly squirming under her, trying to push her to go faster. She didn't let him though. She knew if she let him push her too much, she'd just win up having to fight him again, and she didn't feel like it this time. She hadn't brought any bruise balm and they'd used the last of the stuff taking down the drug ring. That had been fun. He'd pushed her up against a wall and they'd fucked in the alley. Now though they were fucking on scratchy cotton sheets because he had an apartment and she didn't.


End file.
